Blockchain technology, also referred to as the distributed ledger technology, is a new technology in which computing devices jointly participate in “accounting” and jointly maintain a complete distributed database. The blockchain technology is featured by decentralization, and publicity and transparency. In the blockchain technology, each computing device can participate in database recording, and data synchronization can be quickly implemented between computing devices. In consideration of the above, the blockchain technology is used to establish a decentralized system, and various execution programs are collected in a blockchain distributed database for automatic execution. The blockchain technology has been widely applied in various fields.